


Pretty Boy, Pretty Bird

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: Cloud Meadow (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, F/M, Harpies, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: You were an ordinary harpy, but Izuku was in love.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	Pretty Boy, Pretty Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by @maemi324

Trigger Warning: Dub con, illegal monster trafficking, kidnapping, praise kink, heat

Geeze, these frontier farmers should know better than to leave their farms unguarded. Despite the rampant break-ins that plagued the town, the people remained far too trusting. All the better for him. Izuku easily slid inside the barn, opening the door just a crack before shutting it behind him. He hummed to himself as he imagined just how much he would make selling off already domesticated harpies, a simple and yet surprisingly demanding market. It was an easy business, too, especially since the people of Cloud Meadow were so painfully eager to work.

Ah well, it was no business of his if they struggled. Making a living off someone else’s work was too easy to pass up.

Izuku strolled through the barn, passing sleeping monsters until he came upon a set of perches occupied by only one harpy. Tch, just his luck. Whatever, selling you off would earn him enough money to feed himself for the next month at least.

He gently pushed your shoulder, watching for your reaction to lure you out of the barn. Some harpies didn’t like strangers, and some loved them, and with his experience, all he needed to do was see the look on your face when you woke to know which one you were. But you blinked those big, beautiful eyes at him and he froze.

No fucking way. He’d seen harpies of all shapes and sizes, you were just an ordinary thing. You had no special colors or unique wing size and yet… his heart was racing. Something in the innocent way you blinked him, completely trusting and sweet… There was no way he could sell you. It wasn’t that you weren’t worth anything, either, a fertile harpy always brought in good money. No, it was something else, something in how his breath had begun to hitch and his heart was swelling. He hadn’t felt like this in a long time, and never as strongly as he felt looking at you. In the matter of moments he’d known you, Izuku knew he was in love with you.

Izuku didn’t bother looking for any other harpies, he didn’t need them, not if he had you, and you didn’t need any convincing to follow him, either. You simply went with him out of the barn and back to his hideout like the good little harpy you were. It was like you knew he was taking you away to a better place, a home where you’d be loved and worshiped—appreciates. When he loaded you into his van, you didn’t even make a peep, just nestling comfortably beside him as the night sky recessed into stars.

When he unloaded and brought you in, you looked right at home among his things, a shining pearl snug in her oyster. Just perfect. You even perched right by his bed the moment you entered.

Any doubt in Izuku’s mind that you weren’t made for him, and him only, died upon seeing that. His heart swelled at the sight. “I love you,” he sighed, “you’re exactly what I’ve been looking for.”

The next couple months were everything Izuku could have asked for and more. You were an asset, those melodious chirps soothing frightened cargo when they passed through. When he was tired, you preened him with that delicate bird-purr loud as a motor in your chest. He was content with just that. Just you, and him, and his illegal harpy-trafficking. Sex hadn’t even crossed his mind.

But of course, nothing stays the same. Relationships either grow or die and his precious little harpy suddenly wasn’t as vocal, shied away from his touch, and seemed agitated. Anxiety became a cancer eating away his mind: had you stopped feeling the same way he felt about you? Did you want to go back to your farm? Did you resent him for taking you? He couldn’t put his finger on what had changed until he saw you building a nest with his bedding: you were preparing for your heat.

Oh, you poor little thing. If you’d just been honest with him, he’d have done everything in his power to help you. They make pills to suppress those things, he knew, but Izuku is also more than happy to help you through it.

You lay there, writhing on his bed, desperately humping one of his pillows for any relief you could get on your aching clit. Izuku pulled it away, inserting himself between your legs. He bent to lick and suckle at your swollen clit, each swipe of his tongue making your thighs clamp around his head. He grew drunk on your slick and the sound of your sultry chirps.

All you could do was hump into his face, your knees locking as you neared your end. Izuku just grabbed your thighs and held you still, swallowing all the slick that poured out with your orgasm. He couldn’t get enough, but right now, you needed to be full of cock. After trafficking harpies for so long, he knew all too well the strife of their heat.

He gently untangled himself and pushed you onto your back, lining your hips with his. Before he can pull himself free, you’re bucking into him, begging for more. “Calm down, dove, I can’t put it in if you keep squirming.”

It’s hard, but you do your best to lay there and take it like a good girl, every instinct in your body needy for his touch, any stimulation you can get. But Izuku took his time, his eyes half-lidded and predatory as he pulls his cock free, thick with desire and fully hard for your viewing pleasure. He lets you get a good look at, letting your eyes rake over the most effective tool to combat your heat, before pushing inside.

With a single, calculated thrust, he pushed past your tight rings of muscle until the head of his cock crashed into your cervix. Your walls were instantly fluttering, eager and pleased at the way he stretched your insides. If it were any other night, you may have been content with just how full he made you, but your riotous heat pushed for more and you swiveled your hips to beg him to continue. He groaned, nails sinking into your plush hips, at the sensation. He wanted to plow into you then and there, but he needed to be patient, this was your first heat with him, after all, he needed to make sure you felt good, too.

Izuku slid out, earning a protesting whine from you, before pushing back in. Each rock of his hips had your talons sinking into the bed, your feathers rising with your high pitched whines. You were already close, you poor little thing, your heat had made you so sensitive. It was a good thing Izuku was here to take care of you.

He kept rocking his hips nice and slow, ignoring his own pleasure until you were clenching around him, throwing your head back as you came. Slick spilled from your cunt down Izuku’s shaft and balls. Watching you orgasm and knowing he was the one he’d pushed you over the edge had Izuku’s heart fluttering with adoration and love. “What a good girl,” he sighed, “you took me so well.”

He reached down and petted your flushed face, his green eyes black with lust at the sight. “You’re so beautiful, my precious harpy.” His thumb swept over your lower lip. “Can you take another round? I want to cum, too.”

You tried to chirp at him, but the sound that came out was pathetic and small.

Izuku just kissed your cheek and ground his hips into yours, sloshing your still sensitive insides as he aimed for his end. He was careful not to move too much, knowing that you were already suffering enough in your heat, you didn’t need to start up another round quite yet, just let him fill you up, and then you could start fresh together.

He kept humping your soaked cunt, kissing your neck, and showering you in his praise. After all, you were being so good despite being in heat. Just look at the way you took his cock in, the way your talons dug into his bed, and your back arched with each thrust. So responsive. So beautiful. He felt like he’d lose his mind.

Your hips bucked into him and that was all he could take, Izuku’s cock twitching once as a warning before he filled you with his seed, hot and all-consuming as he groaned above you. He could feel it all staying inside you, not a drop spilling down his shaft. That was his girl, taking his whole load where it belonged. He wondered how many more loads you could take.


End file.
